Como te conocí
by Naanis
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama, el fin de esto es entretener. :)
1. Chapter 1

Era el primer día de preparatoria para el joven guerrero que enfrentó a Cell hace 7 años. Podrá conocer gente nueva, y posiblemente, su futura pareja a pesar de que Gohan es un chico tímido.

El joven de cabello azabache se dirigía a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, donde surgirían nuevas cosas para el adolescente. El joven salió de su casa sin siquiera desayunar, pues se le hacía tarde

y era su primer día clases, pues la Ciudad Satán se encontraba lejos de donde Gohan vivía. Emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad y aterrizó en la azotea de su preparatoria, pues el no quería que se dieran cuenta de que el alumno nuevo puede volar, podría armarse un escándalo a causa de eso. El joven se apresuró para llegar a tiempo al salón, el maestro llegó al mismo tiempo que el, lo que le permitió presentarse ante todo el salón.

—H-Hola..Mi nombre es Gohan — el chico se presentó con un tono tímido

Un joven rubio con un cuerpo musculoso rió levemente al escuchar el nombre del azabache, al igual que rió por la timidez de éste, ya que según los perdedores son así.

El profesor hizo el comentario de que el joven aprobó los exámenes con la mayor puntuación, dando a entender que es una persona dotada.

Una joven rubia de complexión delgada le hizo la seña de que tomará asiento a su lado, éste solo se acercó y tomó asiento.

—Hola, mi nombre es Iresa— comentó la chica rubia — Y ellos son Videl y Shapner — presentando a sus amigos.

—Videl es la hija de Mr. Satán, el hombre que salvó la tierra. —El guerrero se sorprendió al escuchar que su nueva compañera, es nada más y nada menos que hija de Mr. Satán

Pasaron unas cuantas cosas en la escuela, pero al terminar las clases, éste regresó a casa. Pensando en aquella chica de ojos azules, así es, la hija de Mr. Satán, no podía creer que un hombre como el tuviera una hija. Sinceramente, no tenían mucho parecido, la tez, el color de ojos, eran muy diferentes. Gohan solo la vio a las afueras de la escuela mientras sucedía un robo en el banco, y dentro de la escuela. ¿Pero por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su imagen? ¿Sería que acaso le pareció atractiva la joven justiciera? ¿O solo pensaba cómo podría ser hija de Mr. Satán?

Gohan es un chico muy inocente, que al parecer no le llamaba mucho la atención eso de tener pareja, pues todas las chicas eran muy superficiales y a ninguna le llamaría la atención las artes marciales, pero con Videl era muy distinto. A ella le apasiona las artes marciales, ¡justo lo que a Gohan!, tal vez por eso el joven guerrero comenzó a sentir una cierta atracción por la justiciera, aunque para el era raro un sentir como ese, pues nunca antes lo había sentido. Tal vez este sentimiento pueda ser el comienzo de algo más.

—¡Perdón por llegar tarde! —El joven se disculpó con el profesor, pues se quedó dormido y se le hizo tarde para llegar al colegio a tiempo.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a reír, pues el look con el que iba Gohan no era típico en el, lucía despeinado y algo adormilado. Ante esa reacción, Gohan sólo rió levemente sin saber el por qué reían, pues él no se había fijado en como lucía el día de hoy.

—Aún así Gohan luce lindo —Suspiró la joven rubia.

Gohan sólo se acercó y tomó asiento a lado de sus compañeros, para después observar a Iresa ya que ésta aún seguía burlándose por cómo lucía el joven de cabellos azabaches.

—¿Hm? ¿De qué te ríes Iresa? —El joven la miró extrañado, pues todo el salón comenzó a reir sin siquiera saber el por qué.

—Gohan, sólo obsérvate en un espejo, estás muy despeinado —Dijo la joven justiciera sin siquiera reír

—Eh..Videl, ¿tienes un espejo? —El guerrero preguntó algo apenado, pues jamás había llegado a la escuela luciendo mal.

La joven justiciera le dio a Gohan un espejo, éste sólo se observó y se sonrojó por completo. ¡Lucía espantoso para ser el!, no tuvo tiempo para arreglarse como debía, se levantó tan tarde que lo único que hizo fue vestirse y llevarse un alimento para el camino.

El azabache fue al baño y se arregló como debía, enjuagó su rostro y acomodó su cabello para después regresar al salón como si nada hubiera pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Después del incidente de Gohan, tocó educación física, donde Shapner se burlaba de Gohan ya que éste pensaba que él sería débil y malo en los deportes. Después de un buen rato de jugar en clase el joven rubio se percató de que Gohan no es nada de lo que el imaginaba, se dio cuenta que el tiene mejor condición física que todos. Aunque las demás compañeras de Gohan se dieron cuenta del cuerpo musculoso que éste tiene, tenía muchas chicas a su alrededor, incluyendo a Iresa. Gohan se sonrojó al ver el comportamiento de las chicas y salió corriendo del lugar, pues al guerrero le apenaba estar entre tantas mujeres. La joven justiciera fue en su búsqueda y lo encontró.

— ¡Gohan! —Gritó la chica

Gohan se percató de que lo llamaban y se giró para ver quién era quien le llamaba, al ver que era la joven justiciera éste se acercó a ella.

—E-Eh hola Videl — Aún continuaba avergonzado por las chicas

—Vaya que te hiciste algo popular entre las chicas— Comentó causándole a Gohan otro pequeño sonrojo.

— ¡Pero qué cosas dices Videl! — Se puso un poco nervioso

—Gohan, a decir verdad, a mí también me impresionó, no parecías tener ese cuerpo— Los dos se sonrojaron violentamente al mismo tiempo. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando esas palabras? ¡Gohan no podía creerlo! La chica que parecía atraerle, ¿le comentó eso?

El joven guerrero rió en un tono nervioso, pues jamás tuvo chicas a su alrededor, y que la chica que comenzaba a llamarle la atención le dijera algo como eso lo hacía poner muy nervioso y sonrojado.

—Eh, ¡debo irme Videl! — El joven guerrero salió corriendo hasta perderla de vista, y emprendió el vuelo para ir a la Corporación Capsula.

Gohan tocó la puerta de la Corporación y después de unos segundos, Bulma abrió, recibiéndolo con mucho gusto.

— ¡Gohan, pasa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Preguntó la amiga de su mamá.

—B-Bulma, hola, vine para hablar contigo sobre algo — Comentó Gohan un poco apenado, causando una curiosidad en la peli azul.

— ¿Qué sucede Gohan? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algún objeto? — La peli azul le preguntó al joven guerrero, pues éste lucía un poco avergonzado y nervioso

—Bulma, ¿cómo te das cuenta que una persona comienza a llamar tu atención?—Se ruborizó al hacerle la pregunta, causándole a la peli azul una curiosidad mayor

¿Gohan estaba fijándose en alguna chica? ¿Estará conociendo los sentimientos de la atracción y el amor?, aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Bulma.

—Bueno, ah...cuando esa persona te hace sentir nervioso, o te parece atractivo, cuando quieres proteger a esa persona sin importar qué —La peli azul respondió a su pregunta.

El joven guerrero se quedó pensando y se sonrojó. Videl lo hizo sentir nervioso y le parecía atractiva, tal vez ella estaba llamando la atención del guerrero.

Agradeció a Bulma para después salir de la Corporación y dirigirse a su casa. Durante el camino iba pensando acerca de lo que la peli azul le comentó, tal vez si sentía cierta atracción por la joven justiciera.

—Recién conozco a Videl, pero es muy linda…no puedo evitar observarla— Se decía a sí mismo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Videl no se había presentado a clases porque Mr. Satán la llevó de vacaciones a la playa, lo que causó un acercamiento entre Iresa y Gohan.

— ¡Hola Gohan! —Saludó la rubia

—Eh, hola Iresa— Le respondió el joven azabache

— ¿Quieres ir por un café, Gohan? — La joven rubia le preguntó aprovechando que su amiga no estaba, pues a ella le gustaba Gohan.

¿Será que pueda existir algo entre Iresa y Gohan en la ausencia de Videl? ¿Videl se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Gohan hacía ella?


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿U-Un café?, ¿a dónde? — El joven azabache se sonrojó, pues ninguna chica le había pedido algo como eso

— ¡Sí Gohan!, ¡tú y yo! Y…. ¿A dónde?, ¡a la cafetería que está cerca de la escuela!, ¿te parece? — Le sonrió provocando que el azabache aceptara su invitación

— ¡Nos vemos al rato Gohan! — La dulce joven rubia lo soltó y fue a hacer unas cosas

El joven guerrero mientras la esperaba, pensaba en la joven justiciera, ¿qué pensaría si se enterara de esto?, ¿Lo odiaría tal vez?, ¿Lo aceptaría?, ¿Se pondría celosa por salir con su mejor amiga?, Gohan se hacía todas esas preguntas. Al poco momento, la joven rubia se acercó a él para después poder tomarlo del brazo y caminar a su lado.

— ¡Gracias por aceptar Gohan! — Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente. El joven azabache le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la cafetería. Lo que no saben, es que Shapner los vio a lo lejos, preparándose para decírselo a su compañera Videl, sin saber cómo ésta reaccionaría. El joven rubio sacó su cámara y tomó algunas fotografías de los dos jóvenes juntos recorriendo la ciudad y dentro de la cafetería.

Pasó una semana, y la joven justiciera volvió a presentarse a clases, aún sin enterarse de la salida de Gohan e Iresa. Shapner se acercó a ella para decirle lo sucedido entre esos dos y mostrarle las imágenes.

— ¡Videl! — El pelirrubio se acercó a su compañera. — ¿Ya supiste lo que pasó entre Iresa y Gohan? — Preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Parecía no estar muy interesada, pero por dentro comenzaba a sentirse celosa.

Shapner le mostró las fotos de Iresa y Gohan, al parecer Iresa lucía muy feliz a su lado y el joven Gohan también, aunque lucía apenado. La joven Videl parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, pero por dentro quería reclamarle a Gohan y a su amiga, quería golpearlos a más no poder, estaba muy enojada y muy celosa. ¿Sería que esos dos se hicieron novios en su ausencia? ¿Se están enamorando? ¿Eran novios a escondidas?

— ¿A qué viene eso?, sinceramente no me importa lo que pase entre esos dos — Le respondió con un tono frío, no podía ocultar del todo su enojo.

— ¡No te pongas así Videl!, solo quería mostrarte que nuestros amigos son pareja — Le comentó, causando que Videl se enojara aún más.

— ¿Pareja? O sea que… ¿Ya es oficial su relación? — La joven justiciera le preguntó a su amigo, a punto de explotar del enojo.

—No estoy seguro, pero eso parece… — Comentó.

La joven Videl se giró y observó llegar a la rubia acompañada del joven guerrero. Los ignoró por completo y salió del salón para ir directamente al baño. Al llegar, comenzó a golpear la pared una y otra vez, ¿de verdad esos dos estaban saliendo?, Videl no dejaba de hacerse preguntas. Después de haberse desquitado un poco, regresó al salón, intentando no tomarle mucha importancia a sus dos compañeros, pero al parecer no funcionaba, pues toda la clase la pasó distraída pensando en esos dos.

—Videl, ¿qué tienes? — Preguntó la joven rubia. — Has actuado un poco extraño el día de hoy, y no nos has dirigido la palabra a Gohan y a mí en todo el día, ¿qué te sucede?

—Nada que te importe Iresa, y deja de hacerme preguntas — La joven dejó de prestarle atención y salió de la escuela.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te dijo qué es lo que tiene? — Preguntó el azabache a su compañera.

—No quiso hablar conmigo, al parecer está molesta, tal vez tuvo un mal día. — Le respondió, causando una intriga en Gohan.

La pelinegra al llegar a casa, subió directamente a su cuarto para poder encerrarse y llorar en su cama mientras cubría su rostro con la almohada para evitar los ruidos de sus llantos. Lloró toda la tarde, golpeaba las paredes una y otra vez, se preguntaba por qué había pasado eso, estaba muy deprimida, pues…el chico que comenzaba a gustarle, al parecer se había relacionado con su mejor amiga, Iresa.

Pasaron los días, y al parecer, la pelinegra evadía a sus dos compañeros. Seguía molesta con los dos, hasta que el joven pelinegro decidió acercarse a ella y preguntarle el motivo de su actitud tan indiferente.

—Videl… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás así con Iresa y conmigo?, desde que regresaste has estado así. ¿Te sucedió algo? — Le preguntó, estaba preocupado por ella, ya que no solía actuar así.

— ¿Todavía te atreves a preguntarme que qué es lo que tengo? ¡Ya me enteré que tú e Iresa son pareja y están saliendo juntos!, ¡toda la escuela lo sabe! — Le gritó enfurecida al azabache.

—V-Videl… Acaso tú… ¿Estás celosa? — Le preguntó a Videl, provocando que su rostro se tornara a rojo carmesí.

¿Será que Gohan comienza a darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Videl hacía él? ¿Podría ser que Videl confiese el amor que le tiene a Gohan y que está celosa de los rumores que hay?


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿C-Celosa yo?, no… ¡nada de eso! Es sólo que… ¡me molestó que no me lo dijeran! — Intentaba no confesarle sus sentimientos a Gohan

— ¿De verdad es eso?, bueno es que...Iresa y yo no somos pareja, esa vez me pidió que fuéramos a tomar un café, es todo. Yo solo tengo ojos para alguien más... — La miró fijamente a los ojos y se sonrojó.

— ¿D-De verdad Gohan?, es que…yo…bueno, creo que tú… ¡Me gustas! Y me molestó saber que tú e Iresa tuvieron una cita y también que se inventaron rumores acerca de ustedes dos… — Antes de que ésta terminara, el azabache se acercó a ella y de pronto sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de la guerrera.

¡Gohan dio el primer paso! ¿Sería el comienzo de algo?

Los dos jóvenes se besaron tiernamente, mediante el beso los dos pudieron darse cuenta de que su sentimiento era mutuo. Gohan moría por besar a la chica que se adueñó de su mente, que hacía imaginar su voz en cualquier momento, que en las estrellas imaginaba su rostro. Después de unos segundos, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

—G-Gohan… — Tartamudeó levemente y volvió a besar al joven guerrero

Éste correspondió de una manera tan amorosa, la amaba, deseó tanto este momento y no lo desaprovecharía, además de que era su primer beso. Ese primer beso le demostró a Videl el amor, el aprecio, el cariño, el respeto que le tiene. Después de unos segundos, se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Videl…Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, te amo…no a Iresa, ella sólo es mi amiga — La miró fijamente mientras seguía sonrojado, tenía muchas ganas de besarla, abrazarla, decirle que la quiere, que la protegerá sin importar qué, que estará a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

—Gohan, ¡yo también te amo!, no dejé de pensar en ti en ningún momento, cuando dormía, soñaba contigo…Cuando te veía en la escuela no dejaba de pensar en ti…Jamás sentí algo así por alguien, no es algo que llame mucho mi atención, ya que tengo que ayudar a la ciudad con los problemas que se ofrezcan. — Se sonrojó un poco, nunca había confesado sus sentimientos a nadie, hasta pensó que le demoraría más hacerlo, pero llegó el momento y por fin se ha quitado un peso de encima, para su buena suerte, éste tiene un sentimiento mutuo a ella.

—Videl, q-quiero que tu y yo tengamos una cita — Se sonrojó violentamente al igual que la joven justiciera.

—Sí, está bien, acepto. ¡Te veré mañana Gohan! — Le sonrió entusiasmada.

—Bien, Videl…Es tarde. — Miró su reloj. — Tu papá debe estar preocupado por ti, así que será mejor que vayamos a casa, ¿te parece? — Pasó su mano por su rostro, y acarició lentamente la mejilla de ésta, causándole de nuevo un sonrojo y una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios, para que después tomaran sus diferentes caminos y cada uno fuera a su propia casa.

Después de que el azabache llegó a casa, saludó a sus padres y fue directamente a su cuarto a recostarse en la cama para poder pensar en su beso con Videl, no podía quitarse de encima ese recuerdo, no podía olvidar el aroma de Videl ni la suavidad de sus labios.

— ¿Qué me hiciste Videl? ¿Por qué me tienes así de enamorado? — Susurró el azabache.

— ¿Eh? ¿Con quién hablas hermano? — Le preguntó su pequeño hermano, llamado Goten. — ¿Acaso hay otra persona aquí? ¿Dónde?

— ¡G-Goten! No, estaba pensando en una chica... — Se sonrojó.

— ¿Una chica Gohan?, ¿Y cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Es tu novia?, ¿Puedo conocerla hermanito? — Le preguntó con entusiasmo a su hermano mayor.


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿N-Novia? — El azabache se levantó de golpe y se sonrojó por completo

—Entonces hermanito, esa chica en la que tanto piensas, ¿no es tu novia?, ay ya me había emocionado — rió. — ¡Quiero conocer a tu amiga, por favor Gohan!

El joven azabache sólo observó a su hermano y se quedó en silencio por un momento, estaba pensando en pedirle a Videl que fuera su novia, pero quizá era muy pronto aún, recién se habían conocido.

—Goten, pronto la invitaré a casa, ¿está bien?, ¡oye!, Pero aún no le digas nada a mamá, mantenlo en secreto por favor.

El pequeño niño asentó con la cabeza y se recostó para dormir, al igual que su hermano, no sin antes apagar la luz y desearles buenas noches a sus papás.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mr. Satán…

—Gohan… ¡No puedo evitar pensar en el!, es que sentir sus labios con los míos, eran tan suaves, tan dulce fue el beso, ¡muero por verlo! Si tan solo estuvieras aquí Gohan — Se decía así misma, mientras salía al balcón de su habitación para poder contemplar las estrellas antes de dormir.

—Hasta puedo ver tu rostro en las estrellas, ¿tan enamorada estoy? — Se preguntó a sí misma para después regresar a su habitación y meterse entre las cobijas y poder dormir para el día siguiente.

Amaneció, y eran las 10:00 am, la joven Videl recién había salido de darse una ducha, pues a la 1:00 tenía su cita con su enamorado Gohan. Se arregló, al igual que el azabache, hasta que dieron la 1:00 se encontraron.

—Videl, que hermosa luces hoy, aunque tú siempre luces así — Se acercó a ella para saludarla con un tierno beso en los labios.

—G-Gohan…—Tartamudeó por lo nerviosa que estaba. — Tú también luces bien, guapo como siempre — Se sonrojó por completo

Los jóvenes almorzaron juntos, para después recorrer la ciudad.

— ¿Es buen restaurante no? — Preguntó la pelinegra después de retirarse del lugar

—Sí, no conocía este lugar — Respondió el azabache para después reír levemente

La joven guerrera tomó del brazo a su enamorado, y caminaron juntos para recorrer todos los lugares de la ciudad, fueron a la feria, por un helado, hicieron muchas cosas, hasta el anochecer.

— ¡Videl, ya es muy tarde! ¡Tu papá se preocupará! — Gritó levemente

—Tienes razón Gohan — Lo observó y lo besó tiernamente. — Será mejor que vaya a casa, no quiero que mi papá se preocupe.

— ¡Y-Yo te llevo a tu casa! — La cargó como si fuera su nueva esposa, y la llevó en sus brazos hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión, aterrizando lentamente y después bajarla.

— ¡G-Gohan, sabes volar! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡También quiero volar por los cielos, enséñame! — Le gritó levemente.

—E-Eh, bueno… ¡Ve a mi casa mañana, yo te enseñaré a volar pos los cielos! ¿te parece? — Le contestó para después sonreírle con ternura. — Es hora de que entres, mi linda Videl…— Causándole un sonrojo a la pelinegra después de escuchar la última frase "Mi linda Videl".

—Mañana te veo Gohan, gracias por este día…Te quiero…—Se despidió del azabache con un beso, para que después, éste emprendiera el vuelo y se dirigiera a su casa.

Gohan aterrizó en su casa y entró, para comentarle a sus papás y a su hermano lo sucedido con Videl, también comentó que el día de mañana ésta vendría para que Gohan le enseñara a volar. Hablado esto, la señora Milk, madre de Gohan, se emocionó por completo al saber que su hijo tuvo su primera cita, y que mejor que con la hija del millonario, Mr. Satán.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!, el capítulo de hoy es un poco romántico. Pido disculpas para quienes les molesta el OOC. :(**

Al día siguiente, la joven guerrera llegó a la casa de su amado Gohan, donde conoció por primera vez a la familia de éste. La pelinegra parecía estar nerviosa, pues no sabía qué clase de personas serían, tal vez podría ser unos papás muy estrictos y malhumorados, un niño muy molesto y estresante. La joven imaginó varias personalidades para la familia de su enamorado.

Goten fue quien abrió la puerta para recibir a la joven de ojos azules.

— ¡Woah!, tú debes ser la novia de mi hermano, ¿no es así? — Le preguntó de una manera amable, causándole un sonrojo a la pelinegra.

— ¿N-Novia?, eh… ¿Tú eres su hermanito, no? — Intentó evitar su pregunta, pero aún continuaba avergonzada.

—Sí, ¡soy Goten! — rió y le sonrió a la dulce joven.

El joven azabache apareció después de unos minutos, pues se estaba "arreglando" un poco para impresionar a su linda Videl.

—E-Eh, ¡perdón que aparezca hasta ahora Videl! — Observó a Goten. — El es mi hermano Goten.

El pequeño niño rió levemente y fue en busca de sus padres para que conocieran a la encantadora niña, que próximamente sería la novia.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!, la novia de Gohan es muy linda. — Gritó entusiasmado.

— ¡Oh, Goten! ¿Hablas enserio?, quiero conocer a la futura esposa de mi Gohan — Rió levemente y observó a Goku. — ¡Vamos Goku!

Se acercaron los papás de Gohan a conocer a Videl.

— ¡Hola, soy Goku! — Le sonrió a la joven Videl.

— ¡Oh, tu eres la linda novia de mi Gohan!, soy Milk, su madre. — También le sonrió, haciendo que la pelinegra les devolviera la sonrisa. —Y… ¿Cuándo es la boda, eh Gohan? — Se sonrojó levemente y observó a su hijo.

— ¡S-Señora!, soy Videl y… ¡Aún no nos casaremos! — Se sonrojó violentamente, al igual que el azabache, causándole una risa a Goku y Goten.

¿"Aún no nos casaremos"? ¿De verdad escuchó eso Gohan, o sólo fue su imaginación? Eso quiere decir que… ¿Videl y Gohan serán novios? ¿Videl planea casarse con Gohan en un futuro?

—Eh, papás…Videl vino para entrenar un poco, quiere aprender la técnica de vuelo, además de que también vino para conocerlos a ustedes — Sonrió levemente hacía sus padres.

— ¡Está bien! Les prepararé una comida en lo que ustedes entrenan — Rió Milk y fue a la cocina para comenzar.

Los jóvenes se alejaron levemente de la casa de éste para poder entrenar, durante el camino, éste tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la pegó levemente a él para darle un dulce besos en los labios.

—Videl, te amo — Se sonrojó y le sonrió para después seguir caminando.

Entrenaron por varios días, hasta que ésta logró dominar el vuelo. Unos días después, la joven fue a visitar a Gohan por la noche a su casa, ya que éste la citó ahí, sin saber el motivo del por qué, ella sólo se dirigió al lugar como acordaron. Al llegar, aparecieron fuegos artificiales con una oración, lo cual sorprendió a Videl, pues no esperaba la sorpresa que Gohan le tenía preparada, aquellas palabras eran "¿Quieres ser mi novia?, la joven lloró levemente, pues nadie nunca le había hecho un detalle como ese.

— ¡G-Gohan! ¡SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA! — Gritó con tanta emoción, que el azabache apareció de sorpresa para abrazarle y cargarla después.

— ¡Gracias por aceptar Videl!, ¡TE AMO! — Gritó, quería que todo el mundo supiera lo mucho que la amaba. — No tienes idea de cuán feliz me haces, mi linda Videl… — La besó sin decir más.

Su familia emocionada, preparó una comida para festejar el noviazgo de Son Gohan y Videl Satán, aunque Mr. Satán aún no estaba enterado de la situación.


	7. Chapter 7

—Gracias por la comida, señora Milk — Le sonrió a la mamá de su nuevo novio.

— ¡No tienes nada que agradecer!, estamos muy felices porque Gohan y tú por fin se hicieron novios

"Ahora tengo que pensar como le diré a mi papá sobre lo mío con Gohan, tal vez lo tomé mal, o quizá pueda tomarlo bien, no lo sé…" — Pensaba la pelinegra.

Continuaron comiendo, mientras Videl observaba como Gohan, Goku y Goten comían con desesperación y que nunca se llenaban. Tal vez estaba tomando nota para cuando sea la esposa, así ya sabrá ésta como come Gohan.

—Gohan, ¿podemos hablar? — Lo observó fijamente, causando una pequeña intriga en el azabache.

— ¿Qué sucede Videl? — Se apartaron un poco del lugar para hablar a solas.

—Falta avisarle a mi papá, aunque no sé como vaya a tomárselo. ¿Crees que deberíamos esperar a que nos vea juntos y después darle la noticia? — Lo miró y se preocupó un poco.

—Eh, no te preocupes si aún no quieres darle la noticia a Mr. Satán, Videl, podemos esperar si quieres — Le sonrió levemente para causarle una sensación de tranquilidad a la pelinegra.

—Supongo te pone nerviosa la reacción que pueda tener Mr. Satán sobre lo nuestro, pero calma… A él le agradará saber que su hija tiene pareja, o eso creo. — Rió levemente y tomó a la pelinegra de la mano — No te preocupes por eso Videl.

Habían pasado varios días después de aquella cena con la familia de Gohan, la joven Videl se preguntaba aún cuándo sería el momento indicado para darle la noticia a su padre. Tarde o temprano, se enteraría y tendría que aceptar el hecho de que su linda hija está saliendo con un chico.

Videl después de tanto dudarlo, decidió que por fin había llegado el momento de darle la noticia a su padre, así que contactó a Gohan para que se reunieran en casa de la pelinegra y por fin darle la noticia a Mr. Satán. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionaría éste, pero se armaron de valor y por fin darán la noticia.

—Señorita Videl, hay una persona afuera esperándola. Dice que desea verla, ¿lo dejo entrar? — Parecía ser uno de los empleados de la mansión de Mr. Satán

— ¡Debe ser Gohan!, déjelo pasar por favor — Le sonrió al empleado y éste sólo se acercó a la puerta y le permitió la entrada.

— ¡Videl!, ¿por fin estás lista de darles la noticia a tu papá?, no te asustes ni te pongas nerviosa, tarde o temprano tu papá tiene que aceptar que tienes pareja — Le sonrió a la pelinegra.

Tomó de la mano a Gohan y se acercó a la puerta donde se encontraba la habitación de Mr. Satán, tocó la puerta y esperó a que saliera su padre. Mr. Satán hizo su aparición y observó a su hija tomada de la mano de Gohan.

— ¡M-Mi Videl está agarrada de la mano de un rebelde! — Gritó. — ¡Te dije que deberías salir con un chico mucho más fuerte que tu padre!

— ¡Papá, ya déjate de tonterías!, fuerte o no, ¡Gohan es mi novio! — Gritó, causándole un gran sonrojo al azabache.

— ¡No, mi Videl! — Lloró levemente. — Aceptaré su relación, aunque más te vale tratar bien a mi linda hija, ¿eh, niño? — Lo miró fijamente y se retiró.


	8. Chapter 8

—Mi papá aceptó con facilidad nuestra relación — Se dijo así misma — Que extraño que mi papá no haya hecho un drama — Observó a Gohan.

—Eh, es cierto Videl pero…lo bueno es que aceptó lo nuestro — Le sonrió a la pelinegra.

Después de que Mr. Satán aceptó su relación, los jóvenes decidieron dar a conocer la noticia con sus amigos. Así que Bulma organizó una reunión para festejar el noviazgo de los azabaches.

Ya era el día de la reunión, donde los Guerreros Z se unirían de nuevo en la Corporación Capsula, hogar de la familia millonaria Brief. Los primeros en llegar fueron Goku y su familia acompañados de Mr. Satán y Videl.

— ¡Hola Bulma! — Rió levemente el azabache mayor, para después acercarse a su amigo y a la vez su rival. — ¡Vegeta! — Lo saludó.

—Kakaroto — Se cruzó de brazos el orgulloso Príncipe De Los Saiyajins.

— ¡Vegeta! No te pongas así — Rascó levemente su propio cabello — Prometo que pelearemos después de esta reunión — Rió levemente

Después entraron Gohan y Videl…

— ¡Chicos, felicidades! — La peli azul los abrazó con mucho entusiasmo.

—G-Gracias Bulma… — Respondió el azabache para después sonreírle.

Después los dos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y se acercaron a un sillón para poder platicar.

—Hm, me siento algo nerviosa — Rió la pelinegra

—No te preocupes Videl — La tomó del mentón y besó su frente para después abrazarla de forma protectora.

La pelinegra se sonrojó, y a lo lejos Mr. Satán observaba a los dos tan cariñosos provocándole celos, pues era su única hija y el saber que ahora tenía una pareja que debía protegerla y cuidarla le ponía de malas.

El grupo de amigos festejó durante el día, hubo una gran comida en la CC, también bailaron e hicieron actividades para que todos disfrutaran.

— ¡Oigan chicos! — Habló la peli azul, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Gohan, Videl… ¿No piensan casarse en un futuro? — Sonrió pícaramente.

El azabache bebía refresco y al oír tal pregunta, lo sorprendió bastante que escupió su bebida para después sonrojarse violentamente, causando risas a sus amigos y a su enamorada.

—E-Eh, bueno…si Videl lo quiere, nos casaremos — Tomó de la mano a su novia y le sonrió.

Después de eso, pasaron 4 años y el grupo de amigos no se había visto durante ese tiempo… Pero algo raro sucedió, Gohan quería que todos se reunieran nuevamente sin dar los motivos de la reunión. Así que se unieron nuevamente en la Corporación Capsula y Gohan se colocó enfrente de todos y se preparó para hablar.

—Chicos… — Suspiró. — Los reuní aquí porque quiero dar a conocer una noticia que los alegrará a todos… — Se sonrojó un poco.

La joven pelinegra se acercó a él y le sonrió para después susurrarle unas palabras.

—Los dos diremos la noticia, ¿sí? — Le susurró al oído.

—Lo que pasa es que… ¡Videl y yo nos casaremos! — Se sonrojaron los dos.

— ¿Hablan enserio? ¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿Qué piensan hacer? — Se escuchaba al grupo de amigos haciendo preguntas.

— ¡Nos casaremos dentro de 2 meses! — Sonrió la dulce joven de ojos azules.

— ¡Felicidades chicos! — Todos gritaron.


	9. Chapter 9

Por fin había llegado el momento más esperado, así es, la boda de Gohan y Videl. Después de 2 meses donde estuvieron revisando las invitaciones, el salón, la música y comida… Llegó el día en que Gohan y Videl formarían un lazo más fuerte, el del matrimonio, por fin serían esposo y esposa.

—Señora Milk, estoy muy nerviosa — Lucía bastante sonrojada la hija de Mr. Satán

— ¡No te preocupes Videl, todo saldrá bien! — Le sonrió la mamá del azabache.

—Sí Videl, no te angusties. — Agregó la peli azul.

Mientras tanto con Gohan…

—S-Señor Piccoro, por fin ha llegado el día en que seré el esposo de alguien — Se sonrojó.

—Vamos Gohan, no te pongas nervioso hijo. — Pasó la mano por la cabeza de éste y después caminó. — Ha llegado el momento Gohan

—Me siento muy orgulloso por ti hijo — El azabache mayor, Goku, abrazó a su hijo.

— ¡Hermanito!, ¿ya no vivirás con nosotros después de que te cases? — Observó a su hermano mayor.

—Eh no Goten, pero…prometo que Videl y yo los visitaremos seguido — Le sonrió y abrazó a su hermanito.

—Gohan, es hora de ir a la iglesia… — El azabache mayor comentó.

Gohan suspiró y acomodó su traje para después ir a la iglesia, estaba bastante nervioso ya que el tan solo imaginarse a su hermosa Videl con un largo vestido blanco, un velo lo ponía así.

Y Videl estaba igual, no podía creer que el día de su boda había llegado ya.

—Entre por favor Señorita Videl. — Dijo un hombre que abrió la puerta de una limusina para que ésta entrara.

La pelinegra entró, acompañada de su suegra y la amiga de ésta, mamá de Trunks.

Llegaron a la iglesia y al parecer, Gohan ya se encontraba dentro en espera de su futura esposa.

—Gohan…— Pensó.

—Videl, es hora de ir dentro — Comentó Mr. Satán

Tomó del brazo a su hija y la llevó dentro, donde Gohan pudo observarla a lo lejos y a la vez Videl lo veía a éste con los ojos llorosos de la emoción, Videl lucía tan hermosa y Gohan lucía tan apuesto con ese traje.

—Videl… Que hermosa luces — Se sonrojó por completo el azabache.

—Y tu Gohan luces tan apuesto… Por fin llegó el día. — Le sonrió

Pasó la ceremonia y por fin se casaron, ya eran marido y mujer. Lo que siempre desearon por fin se les hizo realidad, y la pareja lucía muy feliz.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que se casaron y han sido muy felices desde eso.

Hacía unos días, Videl se había enterado de que serían papás, pero estaba esperando a que el momento indicado llegara así que un día que estos dos salieron a dar una pequeña caminata, aprovechó para darle la noticia a su esposo.

—Oye Gohan, ¿podemos hablar? — Lo miró fijamente, causándole una pequeña intriga al azabache.

—Eh, sí Videl. ¿Qué sucede? — Respondió y también la observó.

—Quiero decirte algo — Se sonrojó

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? — Continuó observándola.

—Lo que pasa es que… Vamos a ser papás! — Le sonrió con muchísima emoción.

— ¿P-Pa-Papás? ¿Hablas enserio Videl? ¡Qué feliz me haces! — La cargó y le dio vueltas de la emoción que éste tenía.

—Así es Gohan, no puedo creer que tan lejos ha llegado nuestro amor… Aún recuerdo, como te conocí y mira, justo ahora seremos papás… — Se sonrojó y tomó de la mano al azabache.

—Nunca olvidaré como te conocí, Videl. — La besó

 **FIN**


End file.
